After Hours
by EmpressGalaxia
Summary: What happens to the cast of Sailor Moon on their breaks after starring in all of our fanfics? >^..^


After Hours

A Fanfic by EmpressGalaxia

Heh...I think the gist of this story lets everyone know that not only do I not own Sailor Moon, but no one else does, either. Well, Naoko Takeuchi does. In my opinion, the anime is like one big, expensive fanfic.

I'm not intending to insult anyone with this. It isn't meant to insult anyone's stories, or their plotlines. I just wondered what the characters would think about being in our various tales. ^..^

Sailor Venus yawned and stretched. She had had a tiring day. She was back in the green room, sipping some tea, when she heard the door open.

"Hey, Minako-chan," Usagi said happily.

"Hey Usagi, Mamoru. How were your days?"

Usagi grabbed a Coke from the fridge and sat down on the couch, next to Venus. "Well, I was in lots of stories today, but Mamo-chan's kind of upset because three of them were with Seiya-kun. Why are you still dressed?"

Venus looked down at her fuku. "I'm due for a Silver Millennium story in an hour. I figure, what's the point in changing back to Minako? You okay, Mamoru-san?"

"You try being out of character all day so your girlfriend can get with a spacewoman, and see how you like it," he grumbled over coffee.

"He's just cranky. We're gonna be in a lemon tomorrow, so he'll be fine again after that," Usagi whispered. "Mamo-chan, I hope that's decaffeinated!" She blew a kiss to her boyfriend. "So where's everyone else?"

Venus shrugged. "Working, I guess."

The door opened, and Rei slunk in, tears in her eyes.

"Daijobou, Rei-chan?"

"I...I was just in a poem, thinking about...about how _he _left me!" She blew her nose. "He" of course, referred to Mamoru. 

"Rei, I never really left you...that was part of another story. I've always been with Usako."

Rei sniffled. "Oh yeah." She grabbed a cup of tea and a wrapped sandwich from the fridge. "There's that one we have to be in tomorrow, though. Of course, we're Raye and Darien, so does it really count?" 

"Nah," Mamoru replied. "Americans...pah."

"Pah!" they all cried.

The door opened again, and in crept Ami and Makoto, both looking guilty and uncomfortable.

"Excuse me, I think I'm just going to go to my room now," Ami sped past the group, through a door on the other side. Makoto pulled out her dinner and sat at a table.

"Mako-chan, what happened?" Usagi asked, concerned. 

Makoto didn't answer.

"Mako-chan?" Rei tried.

Again, no answer.

"I know what's wrong, guys!" Venus laughed. "Hey, Lita!"

Makoto looked up from dinner. "What's up, girlfriend? Oh, Dammit. Sorry, I'm stuck in dub mode. What's the matter?"

"We wanted to ask you the same thing," Rei replied. "Why'd Ami run off?"

"Ugh." Makoto turned up her nose. "We were in...another one of _those _fics again."

Everyone nodded solemnly. 

"You know, why can't I for once be the girl in the relationship? Or can't someone think of me with a guy other than Ken? I mean, he's a nice guy, but he's my friend, not my sempai!"

"Sometimes you're with Nephrite..." Rei pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess that counts."

"Dinozore did..." Usagi remembered.

"He's not real! Don't remind me of him!"

"Sakura Seizon?" Mamoru tried.

"Oh...but it was so sad! I want a happy romance, Dammit! Venus, can't you do something here?"

Venus shook her head. "Sorry, Mako-chan, but I must let romance take its destined course!"

"Fine, then. Give me a map to the course," she muttered. 

Sailor Pluto opened the door and leaned in. "Sorry, Usagi, but I have to borrow Mamoru."

Mamoru looked up. "Another Pluto-Endymion thing?"

Pluto nodded.

"All right, let me go get dressed. Now maybe someone else will know my jealousy," he muttered, getting up and leaving. Pluto backed out of the doorway.

There was silence over the room before Makoto asked, "Do you think Ami-chan's okay?"

Usagi nodded. "I'm sure she's fine. She's in her room, rereading _Ami's Argument_, I know it."

Jadeite opened the door, creaking his neck. "Hey everybody."

Rei checked her watch. "Is it time for our Silver Millennium romance _already?_"

"No, not for a few more hours; I'm just grabbing a snack. Someone just woke me up from eternal slumber again. I tell you, eternal slumbers aren't what they used to be. Why doesn't anyone ever bring the other three back from the dead? Like no one's been reborn in the real series..." He shot a sideways glance at Rei over a muffin. "Of course, maybe Aurora Eos Rose will start writing _Reflections_ again..."

Rei blushed and smiled, then turned her head away. "I hope not. Like I could ever love _you_."

"There's my firebrand!"

"Excuse me, if you two want to rehearse lines, you should do it in private!" Usagi cried.

Rei stuck out her tongue, and Jadeite checked his watch. "I gotta get back to work. Ciao, everybody."

More silence prevailed.

"It's nice being like this," Rei said. "Just having time to sit around, no one telling us who we love, or what to do. Just us."

"Mm," the others agreed.

"Minako-chan, why do people think we have to be related?" Usagi asked, getting another Coke.

"I don't know. Whatever goes on in their minds, I guess. I can't imagine them thinking that. I mean, it's not like if you switched everyone's hair around, we'd all look alike."

The girls exchanged glances, then looked away.

A gofer opened the door. "Excuse me, ladies, but Venus is needed in story 7 right now."

"Ja ne, minna," Venus waved goodbye.

"Ja ne," the others called.

The girls, having no obligations for the time being, wandered off to their rooms.

(((|)))

"CUT!" EmpressGalaxia called. "Great job, everybody, thanks!"

Everyone smiled and waved goodbye to the crew. "Ugh, what a piece of shit that was," Serena said, lighting a cigarette outside. 

Mina nodded agreement. "Pure drivel. And using those damn Japanese names. Hell-oo! I'm blonde! Blue eyes! I'm so Aryan it hurts! I can't believe I got this part in the first place."

"Gah, so true," Amy added, taking off her blue wig and shaking out red hair. "At least you guys had minimal make-up."

"Where to next?" Darien asked.

"Bar? Dance club?" Amy suggested.

"You guys, we have another story to go to. Crystal Tokyo something-or-other," Raye said.

"All right, all right. Those stories are, like, so, ugh!"

"I couldn't have put it better myself, Amy," Lita said. 

Hey you! You've read the story, now write the review! It's easy and interactive! And FREE! Just write something below and click on a button! And if you review now, you can get a thank you note from the author herself! Review this story today!


End file.
